Why and How Arwen's Tale
by The Green Pilgrim
Summary: Why Glorfindel, Elladan, and Elrohir don't make it into the movies. Watch out for those pesky Elven princesses. They can cause a lot of trouble if left unentertained...


A/N: Wow! I actually finished something well enough that I could post it! That's the most magical thing ever. OO

Oh, and uh… Happy New Year, everybody!

Right, so anyway, in various parodies in days of old (referring to when the Fellowship movie first came out) it was often mentioned that Arwen had locked Glorfindel in a closet and thus successfully stole his part in Frodo's rescue….  Now, I quite randomly decided to expand upon this idea.

Note: I am well aware that I made Elladan and Elrohir Fred and George.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or locations listed in this fanfic. Except for the closet. Actually, I'm not too sure they even have closets in Rivendell… well, I suppose they'd have to… hmmm… maybe I shouldn't claim ownership of the closet… just to be safe…

Why and How- Arwen's Tale

Arwen Undómiel, beloved Evenstar of Imladris, only daughter of the noble Lord Elrond, surely fairest and kindest of all Elves…

Was bored.

She sighed, allowing her arms to fall behind her limply as she lay back on a stone bench, her hands brushing a few stray leaves. Directly above her, thin branches of a spry young tree in full flower kept any early morning sunlight from her eyes. It truly was a beautiful day.

If only she had something to do.

Of course, for most residing in Rivendell, it was a rare occurrence to be in lack of things to do. But for Arwen the timelessness that most found so charming and peaceful was just downright tedious. She sighed again. If she wasn't a poor only child maybe she would have some one to talk to…

She perked slightly upon hearing some one approach. Normally she wouldn't have paid any attention, but the footsteps were rushed and uneven- no one was ever in a hurry in Rivendell. Something exciting must have been happening.

She sat up in time for none other than the tall, noble, golden-haired Glorfindel to go striding past.

"Hail, Glorfindel," she called after him in her sweetest voice, hoping that he could fill her in on what was going on, and perhaps get involved in whatever it was. "Whither do you go in such a hurry?"

She couldn't help a small smirk lighting her face as he hesitated and finally stopped. That voice _always _worked. He turned around and approached her, and though obviously prepared to have something of a conversation he seemed agitated.

"Your father has asked me to ride out into the wild. He's received some tidings of five travelers that…" He leaned in close and whispered the last part in her delicate ear, "That are being pursued by none other than the Nine of Minas Morgul!"

Arwen blinked. What was he…? Oh, of course. Those old dead king guys that seemed so dreadfully important as of late. Her father would often talk to her about such business, but she really felt no need to actually know anything about it.

"And who are these travelers?" she asked innocently, although she was fast losing interest in the subject.

"Four of them are Hobbits- …Halflings- if you can believe it."

Arwen could believe it. She just didn't care. Perhaps she should just let Glorfindel on his way, lying around being bored was certainly better then having to pretend to seem interested in something she couldn't give a—

His next words snapped her back to attention.

"And the fifth is apparently none other than our good friend, Estel."

Arwen blinked.

Estel? _Her _Estel? In need of aid… nine riders… Estel. Estel so close to Rivendell! And her father was sending _Glorfindel_?

"May I ask how it is that this task has fallen to you?" she asked in somewhat of a daze.

The other Elf shrugged, "He was hoping to perhaps send one or both of the twins, but has had some difficulty finding them as of late, as you well know."

Arwen nodded dumbly.

"What am I thinking? Forgive me, but I must be off. I've only to prepare Asfaloth…" With a nod, he started off in his original direction.

_Asfaloth_… Arwen mused, quietly. Yes, Asfaloth would be the best choice. Surely the swiftest horse to be found in the stables of Rivendell…

With that thought in mind she set off to her rooms. After all, she had only a short while if Glorfindel was keen on leaving in such a hurry…

Glorfindel was quite confused. He had been about to ride, his horse Asfaloth laden with a few supplies and a saddle (should one of his soon-to-be companions require it), and an elegant sword carefully sheathed at his side, though what defense he was against the Nine, he was not certain.

He had been about to mount when a voice called out, addressing him, and who ran up but non-other than… yes! The Lady Arwen! She had changed her attire from what she'd been wearing during their earlier conversation, her raven hair now tied back away from her face and her dress something usually reserved for riding… Surely she didn't want to come with him?

"Lady," he had begun, "Asfaloth is swifter than any horse that would bear you, and he will ride much faster with only one—"

And that was it. From then on, everything was dark. Everything was still dark; however, but he was quite aware of his surroundings. A small room, from the smell most likely an old closet… but what was he doing there? After a failed attempt at standing (for he was too tall for the closet's low ceilings) he slid back to the floor. This certainly was an odd predicament…

"Oomph!" was the distinct sound Glorfindel heard, though it wasn't he who had uttered it.

"I say," A voice came from beneath him, "Do watch where you are collapsing, hm? Ever stop to think you're not the only one to alight in closets from time to time?"

"Elladan… is that you?" he said in disbelief.  What could a son of Elrond possibly be doing holed up in a closet like this? In fact, what was he _himself _doing holed up in a closet like this?

"By the sea and stars, if it isn't Lord Glorfindel!" Elladan cried gleefully, "Pleasure to see you again… or hear you again. Now, would you be so kind as to, well, get off me?"

Embarrassed, Glorfindel immediately obliged to the other Elf's request and shifted his weight until his bottom hit hard floor. Elladan gave a sigh of relief.

"Elrohir is in here too, although I believe he's fallen asleep again." He continued conversationally. Glorfindel could now make out vague outlines of both the active twin, and his fellow clearly passed out on the floor; as well as the shadows of various crates and piles of materials most likely long forgotten. However, in the pitch-dark not even his Elven sight could tell him much more.

"Wake up!" He heard a noise that sounded distinctively like one being kicked in the ribs, a startled cry, and sure enough the voice of Elrohir.

"Urgh… What happened? Why is it so dark? Where are—Oh no, are we still here? I could have sworn I dreamed that."

"Sorry, brother," Elladan responded compassionately, "But it sadly isn't so."

Glorfindel looked from one shadow to the next, quite unsure just what to make of the situation.

"What _are _you doing in here?" he asked, finding his voice at last.

Elrohir yawned, "It seems Arwen is playing 'only child' again. Always the attention seeker. Dreadful shame the only way to do this seems to have me and 'Adan here thrown in some pantry or another. I say, is this the very same we were trapped in last time?"

Elladan replied cheerfully, "I do believe it is!"

"And Glorfindel, is it? What a wonderful surprise! Perhaps we won't be so dreadfully bored this time..."

"_This time_? Are you saying that the Lady has done this _before_?"

At this the twins burst into laughter. "_Before_? I barely remember what the sun looks like!" Elrohir quipped.

"I do hope she doesn't forget about us again…" Elladan added regretfully.

Poor Glorfindel was too shocked to say anything at all for a very long time…

The sun had long since sunk below the horizon, but Arwen had no intention of stopping. She couldn't help but rejoice in her luck of having chosen Asfaloth to ride, as the steed showed no signs of growing weary. It had been an exhilarating journey- to think, that morning she'd thought she'd be spending the entire day lazing about the gardens. Hah!

A grin split across her face as she pulled Asfaloth to a sudden halt, startling the poor horse. She leapt gracefully from his back and gave him a stern look that said clearly "Run away, and you'll get the same as your master!" She noticed with just a little too much satisfaction that the horse seemed to gulp, and did not move an inch as she stepped away.

Now, she was sure she had seen something in the bushes just beside that clearing. Her keen eyes scanned her surroundings once more. _Aha._

She unsheathed a very elegant sword and silently approached her quarry…

"What's this? A ranger caught off his guard?"

END


End file.
